The Dragon and the Siren
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: This love knew no bounds, secrets kept them together. One shots. Evelynn X Akali


**I can't stop with K/DA, not anymore I've gone too far down the rabbit hole. Along with this ship as well. I hope you all enjoy, if you want give me some suggestions as to what you want these two to run into =).**

* * *

Akali sighed stretching her arms above her head, she swung her arms before going back to her workout. She brought her hands back up pelting the punching bag. She kicked the bag letting out another sigh.

She grabbed her hair tie letting out the bundle of hair. She didn't feel the eyes staring at her, or the smirk on the other womens face watching her.

Akali didn't hear that the women was coming up behind her because of the headphones in her ears. The ninja ran a hand through her hair jumping when she felt arms wrap around her waist her headphones falling out, she clutched the punching bag to stop herself from falling over.

Glancing over her shoulder she felt her face heat up. "Eve!"

"Shh Rouge." The siren smirked running her finger over the girls bare stomach. "Wha- ev-" The girl shivered gripping the punching bag. "What… are you d-doing."

"Shush." Evelynn commanded resting her chin on the girls neck. Akali whined squeezing her legs together. The siren hummed running her finger along the girls waistband.

"Eve… w-wait. What if s-someone walks in."

The other girl kept the movements with her fingers. "What? Do you not like the rush, someone catching us?" The girl asked breathing on the girls ear.

Akali pushed herself against Evelynn wanting to feel more, desperate for more. "Eve…"

The siren hummed slipping her finger in the band. "Yes Rouge?" The older women whispered nibbling on her ear, she brought her left hand up to the sports bra the girl had decided to wear for her exercising.

"If you don't feel comfortable doing this here you can tell me, Ahri is busy with our manager and well Kai'sa... well being Kai'sa with Sivir."

Akali felt her cheeks heat up immensely. She whispered something that wasn't heard by the siren. "Hm? I can't hear you." She said leaning forwards a little.

"I w-want to." She whispered a little louder keeping her face hidden in the punching bag. Evelynn smiled gripping the younger girls boob earning a squeak. "If you're sure." She whispered giving the girls neck a kiss.

"Eve..." the girl whined wiggling her hips. "Patience young one." The girl said running her hand down the girl's inner thigh. "You're always… such a tease." The girl managed to say feeling the girls hand go to her butt.

"I don't hear you complaining." The siren replied leaving lipstick marks all over the girls neck. Akali gave a light gasp feeling the girls teeth nip at her neck. The older women felt the girl push herself even more into her, the ninja's rans still gripping the punching bag.

Akali felt like she was going to fall any second, her legs wobbling like jelly. She loved the siren's touch, it was like a drug she craved it. She loved being secret with the women, secret kisses, secret cuddles. All of it.

Evelynn stuck her hand down the waistband gripping the girls butt, she could feel her skin even more. She took a deep breath slipping her hand under the thin layer of bra, freeing Akali's left boob from the covers. She smiled feeling the girl squirm under her touch. Same as Akali, she craved this.

Whatever this was for them, their love lust thing.

"Gah… E-eve you tease too m-much…" Akali whined shifting herself back into Evelynn hitting the right spot, thus causing said girl to shudder pausing her actions. Akali seemed to notice this, seeing she had an upper hand just for a little, not something anyone but her could experience with the Diva of K/DA.

Evelynn groaned and growled pushing Akali into the punching bag more. She slipped her hand to the front of the rappers pants, she started off lightly rubbing the top part enjoying the moans and groans coming from in front of her.

"Quiet now darling or Bokkie and her little girlfriend might hear us." She said, she clasped her hand over the girls mouth pushing them both into the bag. She slipped her fingers passed the underwear feeling the warmth making her shudder, by the way Akali groaned and moved she could tell that the other girl was enjoying what was going on.

Evelynn put her foot next to the girls right spreading her a little before inserting two fingers, she felt the girl bite onto one of her fingers. She picked up her pace not wasting any more of the girl's time.

Akali gripped onto the sirens arm when she felt the girls thumb move to the sensitive little nub. After a little she felt the girl slump a little, letting her hand go from her mouth.

Evelynn smiled, she pulled the girls bra back onto her. She knew the girl wouldn't be able to walk on her own after all of that, so she picked the girl up bridal style feeling Akali rest her head on her shoulder. She made her way out of the K/DA penthouse gym, thankfully it was on the second floor where their rooms were. So she could make a clean clear path to whichever room.

"Eve…" The girl whispered feeling her eyes droop a little. Said siren hummed stopping to look at the girl. "Can I stay with you? If that's ok?"

Evelynn gave the girl a small smile. "Just sleep Rouge." She whispered kissing the girls nose. " _Oyasuminasai._ " Was the last thing said between the two.

* * *

 **YAY! Can't wait for more to come.**


End file.
